expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Nauvoo (Books)
}} |appears_tv= }} |appears_tv= }} Michio Pa Carlos C de Baca "Bull" (Head of security) Samara "Sam" Rosenberg (Chief engineer) Alexi Myerson-Freud† (Nutritionist) Chan Bao-Zhi (Research) Bennie Cortland-Mapu (Medical Officer) Anamarie Ruiz (Infrastructure) Doctor Mihn Sterling (Medical Officer) Chief Watanabe Gathoni Serge (Security Officer) Corin Gutmansdottir Casimir Jojo Macondo Garza Engrg Gareth |appeared_tv = |referenced_tv = |crew_tv = }} , Chapter 4, Holden |tv = |books = |armament = 1✕ external torpedo bay with capacity for firing forty missilesThe Expanse Novel: , Chapter 8 - Singh Point Defence Cannons |propulsion = |complement = Engineering converted into port for shipping to dock when in the Slow Zone |appears_n= }} Admiral Song† (Governor) 47-51 Colonel Tanaka (First head of security) Major Overstreet (Second head of security) Second Lieutenant Imari (Enviroment support specialist) Junior lieutenant Kasik† (Govenor's aide) C.J. (Marine) |crew_tv = }} The LDSS Nauvoo, later known as Behemoth and then Medina Station, was a generational ship constructed at Tycho Station. Cylindrical in shape, it measured just over two kilometers long and half a kilometer wide. Four Donnager-class battleships would fit in her belly and not touch the walls. It was intended to be populated by thousands of Mormons and travel beyond The Sol System to Tau Ceti. However, before its voyage, the ship was used by members of the Outer Planets Alliance to attempt to avert the course of Eros during the Eros incident. The attempt failed and the ship was salvaged by Drummer, rechristened as the Behemoth. It later underwent refurbishment to transform it from a generational travel ship, into a functional battleship that would be on par with those of the Martian Congressional Republic Navy and United Nations Navy. Construction The command and control at the top of the ship and the main engines and the associated parts of engineering at the bottom could almost have belonged to a standard craft connected by a pair of kilometers-long shafts, one for a keel elevator to move people and another that gave access to the skin of the drum. The secondary car, stored on the exterior, could hold a dozen people. Everything else was built to spin. Ten levels of environmental engineering, crew quarters, temples, schools, wastewater treatment, machine shops, and forges, and at the center, the vast interior. The vessel measures 2,460 meters long, with a width of 950 meters and a depth of 910 meters. While generally crewed by approximately 4,000 people, the vessel routinely carries up to 7,000 along with space for eight medium-sized spacecraft in the docking area as well as 370 Tycho Manufacturing Accelerator Tugs, permanently attached as reaction-control-system units following its recovery after the Eros Incident. The Nauvoo can additionally carry numerous probes, dozens of scout and passengers skiffs and torpedo-loading drones. The Nauvoo is propelled by eight Tycho EDT G-4000 Series Epstein Drives, each the size of a frigate-grade warship alone, designed for interstellar travel. Weaponry Following its conversion to the OPAS Behemoth, the Nauvoo was outfitted with many various weapon systems to serve in its role as flagship of the Belt. Despite this weapons complement, the vessel was often considered a glass cannon, as firing one of the railguns would have likely ripped the ship apart due to the structure not being designed for military action. During the crisis at the Sol Ring Gate, the act of firing a torpedo caused the ship's power grid to fail, further demonstrating the ineffectiveness of the vessel as a warship. Due to the lack of any internal mechanism to support reloading the torpedo tubes, the vessel employs automated drones to manually load new missiles into each torpedo tube. * 6x Zakosetara-Series Heavy Railguns mounted on the bow * 6x External torpedo bays (each loading seven single-fire torpedo tubes) * 170 Kess-Hashari Point-Defence Cannons Additionally, the ship's communications laser was designed for communications across interstellar distances. As a result, the laser was easily modified to serve as a Directed Energy Weapon system. History Eros Incident During the Eros incident, the Nauvoo was being constructed at Tycho Station, Fred Johnson of the OPA used her communications array to contact the crew of ''Tachi'' after they escaped from the ''Donnager'' when it was attacked by unknown stealth ships. When the Tachi, now renamed Rocinante, ''arrived at Tycho, the crew were amazed at the sheer scale of the ''Nauvoo. When the protomolecule was unleashed on Eros by Protogen; Josephus Miller came up with an audacious plan to destroy the whole asteroid and station by having the OPA commandeer the Nauvoo from the Mormons and crash the massive vessel into Eros, knocking the asteroid and station out of its orbit towards the Sun. The plan ultimately failed however, when the protomolecule at the last possible moment, defied the laws of physics and moved the entire asteroid and station out of the Nauvoo's path. After the Eros Incident, Tycho Station had to build a high speed vessel capable of catching up with the Nauvoo so they could retrieve it safely as it was speeding out of The Sol System. The Ring After the OPA recovered the Nauvoo, they kept it from the Mormons and it was retrofitted as the solar system's largest weapons platform battleship and christened OPAS Behemoth. The soft curve of its cylinder was studded with six capital-ship class turreted rail guns and the rough extrusions of torpedo tubes. It was manned by a crew of around a thousand people mostly Belters who were well-trained but undisciplined. It was simply classified as a Behemoth-class dreadnought, as it was the only ship of its kind. It was rushed into service when the OPA, U.N. and Mars agreed to a joint expedition convoy to the Ring which was now just beyond Uranus' orbit after leaving Venus. When the Rocinante was framed for destroying the U.N. destroyer Seung-Un by Clarissa Mao, the Behemoth had no choice but to fire at the Rocinante ''to show that the OPA was not involved. When the ''Rocinante escaped destruction by entering the Ring, the Behemoth was one of several ships that followed her into the Ring and entered the Slow Zone. When Martian Marines attacked James Holden and damaged the Ring Station, the station retaliated by lowering the speed limit in the Slow Zone which severely damaged and captured all the ships in the Slow Zone including the Behemoth. After this event, Captain Ashford was relieved of duty by his Executive Officer (X.O.) Pa and Chief of Security "Bull" Baca due to the captain being mentally unstable and unable to handle the desperate situation. The Behemoth then offered to take on all the crews of the crippled convoy and start spinning her habitat drum to provide gravity and safe haven as they were unsure of how long they would be trapped. The situation came to a head when former Captain Ashford who was growing increasingly unstable and desperate, used support from powerful individuals in the convoy including Clarissa Mao and Hector Cortez and loyal members of the crew to take back control of the Behemoth ''and enact an insane plan of destroying the Sol Ring using a super-charged laser from the Behemoth's Comm Array to protect humanity. This plan was thwarted by an alliance of James Holden and the crew of the ''Rocinante, Chief "Bull" C de Baca, Sam Rosenberg, Anna Volovodov, Monica Stuart and some stranded Martian Marines. Medina Station After James Holden and the Investigator gained access to the Ring Station, shut down its defenses and reactivated the ring system in the slow zone, the OPA retrofitted the Behemoth again and kept it permanently in the Slow Zone as a station instead of a ship. The Behemoth was transformed into Medina Station. The Mormon church, who had originally commissioned the vessel, have continually sued the OPA over their commandeering of the vessel, and as such claim ownership of Medina Station. Because of the delicate political situation, no court has been willing to make a ruling on the case. In the meantime, Medina Station becomes the frontier station for all Human activity through the Ring network. When the first charted planet outside of Sol, called Ilus by the OPA or New Terra by Earth becomes a contested region due to a ship of refugee Belters illegally colonizing the planet. When James Holden and the Rocinante are sent to Ilus/New Terra to mediate the escalating conflict between the Belter colonists and a corporate survey expedition, the Rocinante after a several month long journey to the Ring arrives at Medina Station to resupply for the next leg of the journey to Ilus/New Terra and be briefed on the situation by Fred Johnson who was based at the station. Free Navy Conflict After the attack on Earth by the Belter group known as the Free Navy, Medina Station fell under Free Navy control. This occurred when Captain Christina Samuels of Medina switched sides to the leader of the Free Navy, Marco Inaros. When the breakout of the Conflict occured, Captain Samuels halted all traffic through the Slow Zone and communication with Medina and non-Free Navy elements. Colony worlds were also subject to this except the Laconia system since the allied Laconian Imperial Navy controlled it. To protect the station and the Laconia gate from incursions by Earth and Mars naval forces, an array of massive rail guns was installed around Ring Station. Battle of Medina station The battle of Medina statoin took place in the Slow Zone in which the Consolidated Fleet fought the Free Navy for control of the station. In the insueing events the Fleet diverted attention away from the Rail Gun inplacements and a small OPA force defeats a small force comprised of Winston Duarte's Martians. The battle ultimately ends with the Consolidated forces to assume control of the station. Second Battle of Medina station The second Battle of Medina station was the final offensive in the Free Navy conflict. The remaining ships under the command of Marco Inaros proceeded to burn hard towards the Sol gate to quickly overwhelm the Coalition forces that tenuously held Medina station. As the rail guns surrounding the alien station in the slow zone had been rendered useless, there was no real opposition to the Free Navy ships. Naomi Nagata, after analyzing the data, realised that the ring gates had limits to the amount of matter and energy able to pass through them over a set period of time. Using this revelation, Naomi overloaded the Sol Ring's capacity just as the Free Navy forces attempted to travel through the Ring gate, thereby causing the assumed destruction of the entire fleet. Third Battle of Medina Station The Third Battle of Medina station was the opening engagement of the Laconia-Sol Conflict. Initially it was believed by the Sol powers to be diplomatic visit from the Laconia system changed when military representatives of the Laconian Empire broadcasted their plans to take the slow zone and emerged from the Laconia gate with he ''Heart of the Tempest'' and the Gathering Storm. The ensuing battle was quick and decisive, as the two Laconian warships used their advanced weaponry to destroy the defensive railguns mounted at the center of the Slow Zone and took out Medina Station's PDCs and torpedo emplacements. Once the station defenses were neutralized, Laconian Marines in power armor then stormed the station, taking full control, but not before the security system was purged. Following the battle, the Laconian Empire placed Santiago Jilie Singh as governor of the station. Slow Zone Catastrophe Following an experiment gone wrong against the Unknown Aggressors by the Laconia Empire and the crew of the 'Falcon ''''in the Tecoma system. The System's Neutron star was destabilized by the Aggressors and caused the star to collapse and shoot out a Gamma Ray burst towards the system's Ring Gate. This sequence of events resulted in the destruction of both the Tecoma gate and Thanjavur gate. This was followed up by an attack by the Unknown Aggressors in the Slow Zone where every human craft from ships to Medina Station itself was destroyed. With the loss of Medina station and everyone onboard, the Slow Zone and traffic into it could no longer be completely controlled by any particular factions. Media File:S03E11behemothinterior6m38s.jpg|Drum interior -TV File:Expanse_hero_tycho_station.jpg|Under construction at Tycho Station - TV File:TheExpanse-NauvooEnginesFire.jpg|Nauvoo powers up to try to intercept Eros - TV * † The patch makes a reference to the Mormon Scriptures, specifically the Book of Ether, Chapter 12, verse 33: '''And again, I remember that thou hast said that thou hast aloved the world, even unto the laying down of thy life for the world, that thou mightest take it again to prepare a place for the children of men. Trivia * "Nauvoo" is an allusion to Nauvoo, Illinois, one of the earlier settlements of those of the Mormon faith, after fleeing persecution from the nearby state of Missouri.